Pkmn Trainer Matt
Backstory He began his Pokémon journey in 1996 at age 10. He chose Squirtle as his partner. Matt came from a family of four with him being the youngest. Matt's older sister Amanda set out when he was only 3. She didn't have the skill to become a good trainer, but she did become an excellent Pokémon breeder. Along Matt's journey, he was praised by many of the gym leaders in the regions he visited. Even after defeating Agatha at the Indigo Plateau, she saw that he was going to use his skills as a trainer to help better the relationships between people and Pokémon. Agatha regarded Matt as an equal and even gave him her Gengar as a gift to help him defeat Lance. Matt's team consisted of the following: Blastoise (Starter) Gengar (Gift) Golem Jolteon Pidgeot (died after battle w/Champion) Golbat (Shiny, now Crobat) Matt became the Elite 4 Champion on July 15th, 1997, making him the third youngest champion in the world. He remained on the throne until a young lady arrived to take the title from him on March 3rd, 2005. Matt had lost his rights as champion and was forced to retire. He now lives outside Smuggon, where he is seen outside his condo on the beach training with his Golem and Blastoise. After the main character of the game has defeated all of the Elite 4 members, they can visit Matt, now inside his condo, and receive a Sinnoh starter Pokémon that is weak to the type of their starter. Example: If you chose Cyndaquil, Matt will give you a Turtwig to take care of. Pidgeot was Matt's first Pokémon he caught on his journey. He would become one of Matt's most loyal team members. Caught as a Pidgey outside of Saffron, they became best friends just like all of his other Pokémon. Unfortunately, after the heated battle with the new champion, Pidgeot had succumb to a fatal case of paralysis received from the challenger's Luxray. This left Pidgeot in critical condition at the Pokémon Center for two weeks until he finally passed. Matt never left Pidgeot's side. He finally decided on taking him to the Lavender Town Pokémon Cemetery where he had his beloved bird buried along with a beautiful ceremony given by Elite 4 members Agatha and Lance. Many thought that he wouldn't be able to recover mentally after losing a dear friend who which they both shared unconditional love for one another. But... not all was lost. Pidgeot had left behind his nest at Matt's house, where 3 days after the funeral, a baby Pidgey was born. Matt now nurtures and cares for the Pidgey as one of his own. His time spent in Johto was a different story. He began to realize that if he did not prepare himself, like for Lance, he would have trouble with Claire and her dragons. Matt trained very hard for that battle. He took special training from Pryce, the Mahogany Town gym leader. After all Dragon Pokémon are weak to Ice types and Pryce being an expert on Ice types made him the perfect teacher. Pryce and Matt spent 3 months on the Ice Path doing vigorous exercises with Matt's Pokémon that knew ice-type moves (Sneasel, Raticate, Feraligatr). There were even rumors going around in Blackthorn City that Matt's Sneasel was the fastest Pokémon in the entire region. Before you knew it, Sneasel would have you frozen to the ground where you stood. This was definitely a chapter in maturity for Matt. Now at age 17, Matt would expand in his travels by taking a plane out to Hoenn. In this region, Matt reigned over the water, having spent so much time with his Blastoise and Feraligatr in the previous regions. He had no trouble exploring this island-based area. Matt spent most of his time in the many ruins found in Hoenn. Studying these ruins, Matt thought, could help him see how the bond between Man and Pokémon evolved over time from past to present day. While fishing off the coast off Ever Grande, Matt was pulled over the sea wall into the water by a Wailord, causing him to almost drown. Luckily for Matt, the Cerulean City Gym leader Misty was there with her Starmie and she saved him from being dragged out to the Ocean. While visiting the Sinnoh region, Matt became a certified Pokémon Battle Judge. He spent 4 months judging matches between hopefuls in the Pokémon League. While in Sinnoh, Matt came across a distressed old man who was looking for his Pokémon who had gotten loose. With the help of his Crobat, Matt was able to return Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup to the old man who turned out to be Professor Rowan. Matt stayed with Rowan after collecting the badges in the region. While with Rowan, Matt was taught how to hatch and raise Pokémon from eggs in a controlled environment. Having done the professor a huge favor in finding the missing starters, Matt was given a key to the ranch of Sinnoh starters so that he could return and pay a visit to the Pokémon being bred. When you visit Matt at his house on his days off, you can see the hatched Pidgeys playing with toys in the backyard. A side quest is available to the main character after challenging the Elite 4 a second time. The player travels with Matt and his Blastoise to an off shore Oil Barge where they can help fight off the oil spill that is eating away at the flora and fauna of the water. Matt can be seen with Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, training in battle between his Gengar and her Garchomp on Thursdays. Matt can be seen with the Giha City Gym Leader, trying to offer Matt a trade for his Golem on Sundays and Tuesdays. Matt never accepts any offers put out on the table though. In the spring, he is looking forward to heading overseas to the Unova region. Enticed by the thought of seeing rare Pokémon only found in that region, Matt immediately purchased a ticket to board a ship and set out. The Unova region is a densely populated coastal region that has over 100 Pokémon and absolutely no Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Matt has been introduced to many of the Unova region's creatures while doing studies at Smuggon, but wants to set out to the home habitat of these new breeds to get a better look at their setting. Professor of Pokémon Matt later took special classes under the watchful eye of Professor Oak, where he learned to become a great Pokémon Researcher. He eventually would attend Smuggon University, graduating one of its top students. Matt then was offered a job at the university as the head of Pokémon research. It was here that Matt would be able to hand down to his students the knowledge and love he had for Pokémon. Blastoise and Matt demonstrate on a daily basis just how battling effects a Pokémon's habits and body. These studies are to help better Pokémon Battling for all new trainers and skilled trainers who wish to become top Pokémon Champions. Once Matt is overseas in Unova, he is looking forward to assisting in the Dream World project so that he can see what Pokémon's dreams are about to help get a better look at the personality and traits of different Pokémon. From mannerisms to habits, the mysteries he could uncover are countless. Personality Matt is a very outgoing person who loves to show his ambition when he is giving a lecture. At times, he is quite the comedian. He enjoys making others laugh. Attitudes toward things and People Matt enjoys being able to share the world with Pokémon. His number one love for his Pokémon is training them to be the best they can be. He loves his Pokémon and has the utmost respect for Pokémon who show loyalty towards humans, and vice versa. Behaviors and Habits The retired Champ will sometimes spend his days training on the shore with his Blastoise. When they aren't training, Blastoise and Golem are helping Matt give lessons to his students. Matt will crack jokes when he feels they are necessary. Appearance When Matt is training, he will usually have his old Elite 4 Hoody on, along with some sweat pants and sneakers. This also serves as his winter clothing. When he is off the clock or at an Exposition, he has on his old Elite 4 Polo, white shorts and sneakers, followed by his signature Blue Hat. Although, when he is in the classroom, lecturing, or giving a lesson, he wears formal clothes, such as a suit jacket and pants with some dress shoes. Terms of Use This character was made by TOMFUCKINGWATSON of /TR/. He is open for use anywhere in the /tr/verse, mostly where his story has his lol. '' '' Category:Submitted characters